


Наказание Сизифа

by NewBeginnings



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини G-PG13 [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: «Некоторые стены серьезно повреждены, а нам нужно как можно больше места. Так что мы пришли к более… традиционному плану пиратского корабля». На Морже больше нет каюты капитана.





	Наказание Сизифа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Punishment of Sisyphus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140676) by [Amiril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril). 



— Нам пришлось кое-что отремонтировать, — говорит чертов Джек Рэкхем, указывая на корабль Флинта. (Корабль. Флинта.) Который он использовал, чтобы украсть золото Флинта. (Золото. Флинта.) 

(Золото _команды_ Флинта. Плевать.)

Флинт скрипит зубами. Палуба «Моржа» выглядит точно так же, как раньше — не считая суетящейся команды Рэкхема. Но Рэкхем кажется еще более дерганным, чем обычно, и это значит: он наверняка считает, что перемены выведут Флинта из себя.

— Еще нам пришлось переделать пространство внутри. Некоторые стены серьезно повреждены, а нам нужно как можно больше места. Так что мы пришли к более… традиционному плану пиратского корабля.

— Традиционному, — повторяет Флинт. 

— Он избавился от капитанской каюты, — говорит Энн. Ее лицо скрыто широкими полями шляпы, но она опускает руки на бедра, где как минимум два ножа. Она явно думает, что он может наброситься на них. Возможно, ему так и стоит сделать. Однажды, в каком-то мире — может, в этом, а может, и нет — Джек Рэкхем испортит все. Флинт чувствует это. Он мог бы убить его прямо сейчас и решить этим проблему, но на борту вся команда Рэкхема, а у Флинта за спиной только Дули. 

— Ее наличие на корабле довольно смехотворно, если честно, — говорит Рэкхем. — Она оставалась только у тебя и у Боннета. 

— Так.

— Оставить комнату исключительно для себя — не самый хороший способ поддержать демократический дух братства.

— Так.

— Я слышал, снос стен — первое, что делает мятежная команда, подавшаяся в пиратство.

У Флинта дергается глаз.

***

— Это хорошо повлияет на моральный дух, — говорит Сильвер, потому что внезапно ему важны такие вещи, как моральный дух. Или он пытается взвинтить Флинта — в последнее время тяжело понять.

Билли, нивелировщик до конца, говорит:

— Если ты станешь спать в гамаке, как остальные, то будешь больше казаться одним из нас.

Команда не совсем с этим согласна.

Первый раз, когда Флинт устраивается в гамаке, все приходят в движение вокруг него: некоторые активно отодвигаются подальше. Смешно. Они уже втянуты в его ярость и месть, и тесное соседство ничего не изменит. Разве что кто-то решит заколоть его во сне. Но Дюфрейн был наиболее вероятным для этого кандидатом — и для этого, и для полного провала в этом, — но он делся черт знает куда, так что можно не волноваться.

И все равно первые ночи Флинт не спит.

Половина команда храпит, а другая половина постоянно громко мычит или пинает храпящих, чтобы те заткнулись. Даже скрип корабля здесь звучит громче. А Пакстону нужно разок подрочить перед дежурством и после него.

Флинту не хватает уединения.

Но Миранды больше нет, и нужды в уединении тоже нет, верно? Ему не нужно место для книг, которые он не привезет ей, и никаких гениальных планов больше не осталось. Питер и Рэкхем позаботились об этом.

Так что он качается в гамаке.

***

У его жизни, думает Флинт, столько параллелей с жизнью Сизифа, что ему не совсем от этого уютно. Убийства, конечно — те, о которых он сожалеет, и другие, о которых не сожалеет. Золото «Урки», помилование, сближение после долгого времени, _Томас и Миранда_ — ему уже видна вершина, но все это все равно катится вниз. Он позволяет валунам скатиться и упасть, думает: «единожды солгавши» — а потом находит еще один камень, больше и тяжелее, и снова начинает взбираться на гору.

Все это было аллегорическим подведением к тому факту, что он начал трахать Джона Сильвера.

Начал _пытаться_ , во всяком случае.

(Вся его жизнь — гребаное испытание.)

Раньше, на Нассау, у них получилось. Но потом были рейды, потом уныние, потом они оказались в клетке, а после завербовали королеву на войну. А теперь случился гребаный Билли, которому обязательно нужно поговорить с ними о… хрен знает чем. Пище? Воде? Червях, которые проедают дыры в корпусе корабля и приближают их к холодным объятьям Дэйви Джонса? Флинту похуй: он слишком занят, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы Билли не смотрел на его руки — которые только что были у Сильвера в трусах и по которым это видно.

— Хорошая идея, — говорит Сильвер. Флинт почти ожидает, что он повернется и со своей дерьмовой ухмылочкой скажет: «Разве не хорошая идея, капитан?» Но он не поворачивается. Эта улыбка не выдержала костепилки.

— Отлично, — говорит Билли. Видимо, его план включал Сильвера, потому что он уходит из их маленького уголка. Он потом что-то произносит, но Флинт слышит только: «… уважение…» 

***

В трюме горы ящиков. Почти ничего не видно. Отличное место, если обоим партнерам удобно стоять. Но, к сожалению, Сильверу неудобно, и Флинт об этом не может заговорить, иначе ему так и не перепадет.

— Знаешь, — говорит Флинт, думая об этой обреченной затее, и понижает голос, чтобы их не услышали Хоуэлл, Дули и Йоджи — они делают вид, что не играют в карты на одном из ящиков, — у меня была кровать. За дверью. На которой был замок.

— Гребаный Рэкхем, — соглашается Сильвер.

— Разве ты не считал, что это была хорошая идея? Моральный дух и все такое?

— Я так сказал? Извини, мне нужно отойти убедиться, что наши благородные матросы не играют на деньги.

Может, ему стоит последовать примеру Йоджи и передернуть возле носовой фигуры корабля. Рэндалл мертв и не сможет выдать его.

***  
— Срань Господня, я думал, что нас атакуют.

Сильвер поднимается на ноги. Это болезненный процесс, и они делают вид, что не замечают этого.

— На мили вокруг ни одного корабля, Дули.

— Ну, меня встряхнуло происшествие с Вейном. — Дули озирается. — Вам не обязательно спать здесь. Мы вытолкнули Пакстона на полуют, чтобы можно было спокойно отдохнуть.

— Ну что ж… спасибо, что сказал, — говорит Флинт.

— Тогда мы вернемся в свои гамаки, — добавляет Сильвер. — Раз… нет необходимости спать на палубе.

В углу. В темноте. Пока дозорные не видят. Они были уверены…

— Рад помочь, — отвечает Дули. — Разбудите Говарда, ладно? Он спит справа от лестницы.

Очередной валун Флинта катится в Тартар. 

***

— Даже если никого рядом нет, думаешь, возможно потрахаться в гамаке?

Кажется, не получится. С таким же успехом можно сделать это на полу и смириться с занозами в заднице. 

Сильвер обдумывает вопрос.

— Понятия не имею. Думаешь, у Рэкхема и Бонни получалось?

Они оба задумчиво смотрят вдаль. Любой из членов экипажа решил бы, что они обдумывают следующий шаг в начатой войне.

— Лучше не спрашивать, — говорит Флинт.

— Никогда.

***

В кают-компании постоянно люди. Флинт оглядывает столы и скамьи — у них есть потенциал, — но не представляет, что можно сделать. Разве что прогнать всех с корабля на несколько часов.

— Прокрадемся сюда, пока все на берегу? — предлагает Сильвер.

— Ты хочешь догрести до берега, поставить палатку, украсть лодку, вернуться и забраться на корабль, потрахаться здесь и сделать все то же самое в обратном порядке, и надеяться, что никто не заметит?

— У тебя есть идеи получше?

***

Сильвер, как кошка, перекатывается на спину в солнечных лучах.

— Наконец-то.

— М-м-м, — у Флинта остались силы только на то, чтобы согласиться. Если бы он знал, что «убедить Красную Королеву присоединиться к их войне» означает «получить личную палатку на более-менее удаленном пляже», возможно, он бы потратил больше усилий на переговорах.

Но, скорее всего, нет.

Сейчас он не хочет логически рассуждать о своих приоритетах. 

— Какого черта мы так долго тянули? — Сильвер потягивается — и это нечестный прием, это…

— Капитан, вы тут? Я… Господи Иисусе. — Хлопнуть заслонкой палатки Билли не смог бы, но он явно попытался. — Если вы закончили…

— Ага. — Нассау. Сокровище. Рэкхем. Точно. Он добавляет, обращаясь к Сильверу: — Вот какого черта.

— Гребаные ни на что не годные пираты, — соглашается Сильвер, но голос у него не слишком раздраженный.

— Сегодня, — подчеркивает Билли.

— Ага. — Флинт тянется за своими брюками.

***

(— Эй, Рэкхем, — говорит Сильвер доверительно. — Вы с Бонни…

Рэкхем снова вздрагивает.

— Что мы?

— Когда-нибудь трахались в гамаке?

Бакенбарды Рэкхема могли бы скрутиться в шоке.

— Я… как ты сме… мы… — Он останавливается. — А вы? Это _возможно_?

Флинт смотрит на свою нору и думает, что все равно предпочел бы оказаться в Тартаре.)


End file.
